EXO-MEN
by nhea.potter
Summary: Kyungsoo, si anak aneh yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kekuatannya yang di luar batas, tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa dirinya ternyata bukan manusia biasa. Dia bergabung dengan organisasi EXO-Men, dan mulai tinggal bersama 11 orang lain yang memiliki keistimewaan masing-masing. (terinspirasi dari novel Harry Potter dan X-Men movies) EXO'S SUPERPOWER FANFICTION/NO BOYSLOVE, JUST BROMANCE.


**EXO-MEN**

*

chapter 1

*

Bukan untuk pertama kalinya Paman Soo Man mengeluh di meja makan rumah besar itu. Waktu sarapan pagi hari, sambil mengunyah-ngunyah daging asapnya, merupakan waktu favorit pamannya untuk mengeluh. Hobinya memang mengeluh. Orang-orang di kantornya, Kyungsoo, para wakil rakyat, Kyungsoo, bank, dan Kyungsoo adalah beberapa dari topik favoritnya. Minggu pagi ini Paman Soo Man mengeluhkan tentang banyaknya biaya untuk membesarkan Kyungsoo.

"Sudah untung dia kusekolahkan sampai SMA, kalau bukan karena kemurahan hati kami..," gerutunya pada istrinya, Bibi Sooyeon.

"Aku masuk SMA dengan beasiswa, Paman lupa?" potong Kyungsoo.

"Beraninya kau memotong ucapan Pamanmu," sembur Bibinya galak. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih. Duduk disitu, makan makanan kami, memakai baju pemberian kami..,"

"Ini cuma baju bekas Namjoon yang sudah tidak muat dia pakai," Namjoon adalah sepupunya, anak lelaki Paman dan Bibinya yang seumurannya. Namjoon lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo kelihatan lebih kecil dan lebih kurus dari yang sesungguhnya karena semua pakaiannya lungsuran Namjoon.

Pamannya mencoba mengkritiknya lagi, tapi kata-katanya tenggelam oleh sendawa Namjoon yang keras dan panjang.

"Aku mau tambah daging asap."

"Masih banyak di wajan, Joonie," jawab Bibi Sooyeon, matanya menatap anak laki-lakinya dengan sayang.

Do Kyungsoo dibesarkan oleh kakak perempuan almarhum ibunya dan suaminya. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil waktu dia berumur satu tahun, sehingga dia dititipkan kepada Bibinya, yang terpaksa menerimanya karena Bibinya adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Paman dan Bibinya tidak pernah bicara tentang orangtuanya, dan tak ada foto mereka di rumah keluarga ini. Bibinya biasanya bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak punya adik perempuan.

Kyungsoo melewatkan tujuh belas tahun penuh penderitaan bersama keluarga Bibinya, tak pernah memahami kenapa dia terus-terusan membuat hal-hal aneh terjadi walaupun dia tak pernah bermaksud melakukannya.

Contohnya, waktu dia mendapat surat peringatan dari sekolah karena entah bagaimana dia telah merobohkan pohon ginko besar di kebun sekolahnya waktu SMP. Tak punya gambaran kenapa pohon sebesar itu bisa roboh. Padahal ia hanya menendangnya sedikit sebagai pelampiasan kekesalan setelah baru saja dibully geng Namjoon. Kyungsoo menduga pastilah saat itu ada angin topan yang lewat merobohkan pohon. Paman dan Bibinya marah besar waktu menerima surat peringatan dari Kepala Sekolah, menyebabkan ia mendapat hukuman kurungan tiga hari di kamarnya.

Pada kesempatan lain, Bibi Sooyeon pernah menuduhnya menghabiskan empat kotak es krim di lemari es. Kyungsoo jelas membantahnya, dan berkata semalam ia melihat Namjoon masuk dapur dan makan sesuatu, tapi Bibinya tidak percaya dan menghukumnya untuk membersihkan kamar mandi. Kyungsoo, merasa marah dan tidak adil, masuk ke kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras. Pintu kayunya terbelah jadi dua dan terlepas total dari engselnya, temboknya juga retak. Paman Sooman menghajarnya dengan gagang sapu setelah itu, walaupun gagang sapunya langsung patah saat menyentuh punggungnya, membuat semua orang terbengong-bengong.

Sejak saat itu keluarga Sooman menganggapnya anak aneh, dan tak pernah berani untuk memukulinya lagi. Bahkan Namjoon pun tampak agak takut padanya.

Kyungsoo pun awalnya menganggap dirinya aneh juga -atau malah terkutuk. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, ia semakin menyadari bahwa kekuatannya yang terkadang diluar akal sehat mungkin adalah sebuah mukjizat -kalau saja ia bisa mengendalikannya dengan benar. Kekuatannya biasanya muncul secara tidak sengaja ketika ia merasa marah atau sedih, tapi jarang sekali muncul ketika ia benar-benar ingin menggunakannya (untuk memukuli Namjoon, contohnya).

Di sekolah, Kyungsoo tak punya teman. Semua anak tahu bahwa geng Namjoon membenci Do Kyungsoo yang aneh dengan seragam bekasnya yang kebesaran, dan tak seorangpun berani menentang geng Namjoon.

Kyungsoo mengunyah daging asapnya pelan-pelan, sambil menatap Namjoon yang kini nambah tiga potong daging asap dan selembar telur goreng dari wajan. Ia ingin tambah beberapa daging dan telur juga, tapi Bibinya pasti tak akan mengijinkannya. Keluarga Sooman memang tidak membuat Kyungsoo kelaparan, tapi ia tidak pernah diijinkan makan sebanyak yang diinginkannya. Namjoon selalu mengambil apa saja yang diinginkan Kyungsoo, meskipun itu membuatnya sakit perut kekenyangan.

Kyungsoo meraih botol susu dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelasnya sepenuh mungkin. Yah, kalau ia tidak bisa dapat daging tambahan, setidaknya ia masih boleh minum susu banyak-banyak di hari ulang tahunnya, pikirnya getir sambil meneguk susunya.

Keluarga Sooman bahkan tidak ingat bahwa hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun Kyungsoo yang ke delapan belas. Tentu saja harapannya tidak muluk-muluk, mereka tidak pernah memberinya hadiah yang layak, apalagi kue ulang tahun (tahun lalu dia dapat hadiah sepasang kaus kaki bekas Pamannya yang sudah melar), tapi kalau sama sekali melupakannya...

Saat itu Paman Sooman berdeham dengan lagak sok penting dan berkata, "Nah, seperti yang kita semua tahu, hari ini hari yang sangat penting."

Kyungsoo mendongak, nyaris tak berani mempercayainya.

"Hari ini aku mungkin akan membuat kontrak terbesar dalam karirku," lanjut Paman Sooman.

Kyungsoo kembali meminum susunya. Tentu saja, pikirnya getir, yang sedang dibicarakan Pamannya adalah acara makan malam konyol itu. Sudah seminggu ini tak ada hal lain yang dibicarakannya. Ada produser drama terkenal dan istrinya yang akan datang untuk makan malam dan Paman Sooman berharap mendapat kontrak kerjasama besar darinya. Paman Sooman adalah direktur dari agensi artis ternama di Korea, SM Entertaiment.

"Semua harus sudah bersiap pukul delapan malam nanti. Kita harus menampilkan kesan yang baik pada si produser itu. Dan kau...," dia berpaling kepada Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak boleh keluar dari kamarmu ketika makan malam berlangsung. Suami-istri produser itu tak tahu-menahu tentang kau dan harus tetap begitu. Kau mengerti?" kata Paman Sooman kejam kepada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mengerti," Kyungsoo menjawab bosan.

"Betul sekali," kata Paman Sooman keras. "Yeobo, setelah makan malam selesai, kau bawa istrinya kembali ke ruang tamu untuk minum kopi, dan aku akan mengarahkan pembicaraan ke kontrak kerjasama. Kalau beruntung, kontrak sudah ditandatangani sebelum acara Running Man dimulai. Kita akan membeli rumah berlibur di Pulau Jeju setelah itu."

Kyungsoo tidak bisa ikut senang mendengar kabar ini. Menurut perasaannya, di Pulau Jeju pun keluarga Sooman tidak akan lebih menyukainya daripada di rumah ini.

"Baik- aku akan keluar untuk membeli jas malam untukku dan Namjoon. Dan kau," gertaknya pada Kyungsoo, "jangan mengganggu bibimu selagi dia membersihkan rumah."

Kyungsoo keluar lewat pintu belakang. Cuaca amat cerah. Dia menyeberangi halaman, mengenyakkan diri di bangku kebun dan bernyanyi pelan, "Saenghil chukhae hamnida.. saenghil chukhae hamnida..."

Tak ada ucapan, tak ada hadiah, dan dia akan melewatkan malam ini dengan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak ada. Dia memandang sedih ke pagar tanaman, lalu mendadak duduk tegak di bangku kebun.

Pagar itu balas memandangnya. Apakah ia berhalusinasi atau tidak, tapi rasanya baru saja ada dua pasang mata menatapnya dari sela-sela dedaunan pagar.

Kyungsoo melompat bangun tepat ketika terdengar suara ejekan dari seberang kebun. "Aku tahu hari apa ini," Namjoon mengoceh, berjalan ke arahnya.

Dua pasang mata itu berkedip, lalu lenyap.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo, tanpa melepas pandangan dari tempat mata itu tadi berada.

"Aku tahu hari apa hari ini," ulang Namjoon, mendudukkan diri di sebelah Kyungsoo.

"Bagus sekali," kata Kyungsoo, "jadi akhirnya kau hafal nama-nama hari."

"Hari ini hari ulang tahunmu," cemooh Namjoon. "Kenapa kau tidak menerima ucapan selamat satupun? Aahh.. aku lupa kau tak punya teman. Orang-orang pasti takut kau akan meremukkan mereka sekali sentuh, kau kan anak aneh."

"Jangan sampai ibumu dengar kau menyebut-nyebut keanehanku," kata Kyungsoo dingin.

"Kenapa kau terus memandang pagar?" tanyanya curiga.

"Aku sedang mencoba memikirkan cara terbaik untuk menghancurkannya," kata Kyungsoo.

Namjoon langsung terhuyung mundur, wajahnya kelihatan panik.

"Tidak boleh! Appa bilang kau tidak boleh mengeluarkan keanehanmu itu. Dia bilang dia akan mengusirmu kalau kau melakukannya lagi - dan kau tak punya tempat lain- kau tak punya teman yang bisa menampungmu.."

"Oh ya?" kata Kyungsoo main-main, "kita lihat saja," ia menggeletukkan buku-buku jarinya, menghasilkan bunyi 'krek' yang terdengar mengancam di telinga Namjoon.

"EOMMAA!" raung Namjoon, yang tersandung kakinya sendiri dalam ketergesaannya berlari kembali ke rumah. "Eomma, dia melakukan yang tak boleh itu!"

Kyungsoo harus membayar mahal untuk kesenangan sesaat itu, karena baik Namjoon maupun pagarnya sama sekali tak bercacat. Bibinya tahu ia hanya menggertak saja. Tetapi Kyungsoo tetap harus menunduk menghindar ketika Bibi Sooyeon mengayunkan wajan bersabun ke kepalanya. Kemudian Bibinya menyuruhnya bekerja, dengan ancaman ia tak akan diberi makan sampai pekerjaannya selesai.

Sementara Namjoon bermalas-malasan menontonnya sambil bermain ponsel, Kyungsoo membersihkan jendela, mencuci mobil, memotong rumput, merapikan petak-petak bunga, menggunting dan menyirami mawar, dan mengecat ulang bangku kebun. Matahari bersinar terik sekali, membakar tengkuknya. Kyungsoo menyesal telah terpancing ejekan Namjoon. Punggungnya sakit, keringat bercucuran di wajahnya.

Sudah pukul setengah delapan malam ketika akhirnya, kelelahan, dia mendengar Bibinya memanggilnya.

"Makan malam!"

Kyungsoo masuk dengan senang ke dapur yang mengkilap. Di atas meja makan sudah tersaji banyak hidangan lezat-lezat yang masih mengepul. Kyungsoo meneguk ludah.

"Makan cepat! Mereka sebentar lagi datang!" kata Bibi Sooyeon galak, seraya mengangsurkan piring berisi dua iris roti dan segumpal kecil keju di depannya. Kyungsoo mencuci tangan dan segera menghabiskan makan malamnya yang mengenaskan. Begitu dia selesai, Bibinya langsung menyingkirkan piringnya. "Masuk kamar, cepat!"

Ketika melewati pintu ruang tamu, Kyungsoo sekilas melihat Paman Sooman dan Namjoon memakai jas dan dasi kupu-kupu. Baru saja ia tiba di atas tangga, bel pintu berdering. Kyungsoo segera berjingkat menuju kamarnya, menyelinap masuk, menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan, dan berbalik untuk menghempaskan diri ke atas tempat tidurnya.

Celakanya, sudah ada dua orang yang duduk di atas tempat tidurnya.

*

 **EXO-MEN**

*

Kyungsoo berhasil tidak menjerit, tetapi nyaris saja. Jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Ketika mereka saling menatap, Kyungsoo langsung tahu bahwa merekalah yang tadi pagi mengawasinya dari pagar tanaman. Salah satu dari dua orang itu, yang bertubuh lebih tinggi, baru saja melipat sayapnya di belakang punggungnya. Kyungsoo menganga kaget.

"Kau membuatnya takut, Kris," kata pemuda yang lebih pendek pada rekan-bersayapnya. Kris menangkap pandangan Kyungsoo, dan buru-buru memasukkan sayapnya ke dalam punggungnya, secara harfiah. Kini ia tampak seperti orang normal biasa. Kyungsoo memperhatikan beberapa bulu coklat yang tertinggal di atas kasurnya.

"Hai, kau Do Kyungsoo, kan?" pemuda yang lebih pendek berdiri menyapa duluan.

"Err, ya --halo," kata Kyungsoo gugup, sambil merayap sepanjang dinding dan terenyak di kursinya, di samping meja belajarnya. Dia ingin bertanya, 'kalian ini apa?' tetapi rasanya tidak sopan. Maka sebagai gantinya dia bertanya, "Kalian siapa?"

"Aku Suho, dan ini Kris," dia menunjuk si cowok bersayap. Kris mengendikkan kepala untuk menyapanya. "Kami dari EXO-Men..,"

"Ekso..--apa?"

"EXO-Men, E.X.O M.E.N," Suho mengeja huruf per huruf, "Kau tentu tahu, kan?"

"Apa itu EXO-Men?" tanya Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini dia mendengar istilah itu.

Suho dan Kris kelihatannya terperangah tak percaya.

"Maaf," kata Kyungsoo cepat-cepat, barangkali ketidak-tahuannya telah menyinggung mereka.

"Maaf?" balas Suho, "Kau belum pernah dengar tentang EXO-Men?"

"Orangtuanya meninggal waktu dia masih bayi, wajar saja kan dia tidak tahu apa-apa," kata Kris pada Suho.

Kyungsoo merasa ini sudah kelewatan. Dia kan sekolah, dan nilai-nilainya juga tidak buruk.

"Aku tahu beberapa hal," katanya, "Aku pintar matematika dan pelajaran-pelajaran lain."

Kris tertawa, tapi Suho hanya mengibaskan tangannya dan berkata, "Tentang dunia kita, maksudku. Duniaku. Duniamu. Kita berbeda dengan orang lain!"

"Dunia apa?"

Suho menyisir rambut dengan jarinya, menatap Kyungsoo keheranan. Kyungsoo tambah bingung.

"Jadi selama ini kau tak tahu kau ini apa?" Suho menatapnya kasihan. "Kyungsoo, kau adalah mutan," katanya akhirnya.

*

tbc

author's note : beberapa scene mungkin ada yang familiar bagi yg pernah membaca novel Harry Potter, dan ff ini memang terinspirasi dari kisah Harry Potter dan X-Men. Enjoy reading ..


End file.
